elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Wade Wilson
Wade has a bad habit of harassing people VIA text message - so that's probably not the mode of communication you want to talk to him by. Background Information Wade Wilson was born to an army general father and terminally ill mother. After Mrs. Wilson's death from incurable lung cancer, Mr. Wilson began to abuse Wade and turned to alcoholism. The influence of his violent father turned Wade into a teenage delinquent. Around age seventeen, Mr. Wilson was killed by one of Wade's drunken friends in a bar fight and Wade soon dropped out of high school to enroll in the United States Army Special Forces. He was kicked out of the army after a short tenure. Wade then caught the attention of one William Stryker, and was given an offer that he could not pass up: Wade turned to mercenary work for the man as part of Team X, Stryker's group of elite mutants, soon establishing a formidable reputation. However, as Wade's loyalty to Team X waned, he developed terminal cancer. Dying and desperate for a cure, Wade volunteered to be experimented on for the Weapon X program, and was to become the program's Weapon XI - also known under the codename Deadpool, the mutant killer. ...Then, just prior, Wade was whisked away to the M.S. Elegante. M.S. Elegante Oh No You Din'nt Waking up on the ship M.S. Elegante proved to be an alarming experience for Wade, who immediately set to work fishing for information and probing his situation. He quickly became flirtatious enemies with Kage, one of his percieved captors. He met Alice in person, got his ass kicked at Cat's Cradle, got let go from the tangled mess, and then proceeded to get stuck in an enclosed space with a potentially hostile crewmember. Good going, Wade! Tonight I'm Gonna' Have Myself A Real Good Time In this arc, Wade tortures the shit out of Kage - but Kage likes it. The Captain, being the great man that he is, gives Wade a thurough scolding and sends him to the brig for three days with one of his molars out. Wade thinks this is bullshit and it makes him pretty grumpy, but Kage gives him painkillers for answering a question about torture so he mellows the fuck out. Relationships Wark wark wark Alice His best bet to getting armed again. He got his ass handed to him in a game of Cat's Cradle by her. She has since hired him to do a job for her, thus ceasing to be hostile crew and becoming his boss. Kage Colloquially known as "Tramp" by Wade, Kage was the first crew member unfortunate enough to reveal himself as crew to Wade. The constant flirting and harassment is actually a front for the deep, corrosive loathing that Wade harbours for his percieved captor. Long story short, Wade's gonna' shiv the shit out of this guy first chance he gets, because Kage is a scapegoat for his frustration. Lika Incredibly helpful individual when it comes to recieving information; possibly the closest Wade has to an information broker on the ship thus far. He has yet to find out that she has empathetic powers at her disposal. Has since convinced her that his cousin owns and operates a fire-breathing unicorn ranch. She is none the wiser. Belle Or "Jen" as Wade knows her, is this incredibly hot platinum blonde bombshell. Cadence As the self-proclaimed king of the world, Wade thinks this kid is pretty damn hysterical as a human being. Category:Characters Category:Fandom